Sunburn
by movingstaircase
Summary: I'm nothing without you, Granger. And I'm afraid I can't let you leave me. You're mine and you always will be. One-shot.


**So, I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of my other story, _Justice_. Instead, I'm writing a one-shot. I have no logic and no shame.**

**I didn't know whether to rate this M or not simply because of swearing. I wasn't sure, but if you think that it should be under M, just let me know and I can easily change it.**

**Any responses to my stories are always appreciated. But really, thank you for even reading it. I love you more than you will ever know.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was clever. Better than clever. He had prided himself on being an unsung genius for a countless number of years. His current circumstances were simply a blip in his intelligence. He <em>had<em>, after all, been the brightest wizard of his age whilst attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However, it was no secret that there had been one witch who had irked him endlessly throughout those seven years of education. Hermione Granger; the brightest _witch_ of her age. She had seemed resolute on making his school life a constant hell. His father had lectured him until his ears bled after hearing the news of his _top-of-the-class_ status being hammered into the ground by the infamous muggleborn. Draco was sure that the prospect of such a torture being inflicted upon his poor self would have thrilled her. The bushy haired bint had been irritatingly persistent in excelling him in academic achievement. There was no doubt in his mind, she was absolutely insufferable.

Yes, Hermione Granger was _insufferable_. She was stubborn, infuriating and an utter know-it-all who, he was sure, drove all those who met her to the point of insanity. So, it was only natural that he would end up falling in love with the prissy golden girl.

Five years later, at the age of twenty-three, nothing about her had changed in the slightest. Typically, the goody-goody Gryffindor would positively _revel_ in his current predicament. She was due to arrive home at any minute and Draco could barely blink without it resulting in searing pain, let alone heal himself. He had tried to sit down at the kitchen table only moments before – that had been his second mistake of the day.

Oh, Granger would love this. She would make sure that he never forgot it, that he would never live it down. It had all been for her! Technically, this was all her fault. He was agonizingly tired. Whilst she had been snoring her pretty little head off next to him all night, he had been lying awake with nothing but the darkness and a ceiling to focus his attention upon. She had no idea that he had been awake. She was absolutely clueless to the plans and thoughts circulating within his mind.

He was already debating on how successful his memory charms were. Merlin only knew what her reaction to his state would be. It appeared that he wouldn't have to wait long to find out; the familiar roar of the floo erupted from the next room and he groaned internally from the inevitable grief that he was about to experience. He groaned out loud, however, as a jolt of pain shot up through his body from an accidental sudden movement.

"Draco?" Hermione called out from the hall. It sounded as if she was making her way towards him. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. "Draco, I'm home! What are you- oh my God."

Upon entering the kitchen, Hermione had stopped dead in her tracks after laying eyes upon her boyfriend of three years. There, in the middle of the kitchen, positioned in the most awkward way possible and practically glowing a bright shade of red, was Draco Malfoy. The obvious embarrassment that was etched upon his features couldn't have been helping his situation.

The French doors that led out into the back garden were thrown wide open and Hermione could feel the heat radiating from the outside, even from her place at the kitchen's entrance. It seemed as though he had only just managed to drag himself inside. It was apparent that the poor sod was in immense pain, but the look in his eyes as they locked with her own sent her straight over the edge. Oh, how could she not laugh? It was cruel and he was obviously suffering but, Merlin help her, it was hilarious to look at.

"Granger, shut the fuck up!" He snarled through gritted teeth. Seemingly, even the act of speech was too agonizing for him.

"I-I'm n-not saying a-anything." She stammered through her laughter.

"Stop fucking laughing!" Draco snapped. "Help me!"

This only proved to send her even deeper into her fit of laughter. By this time, she had fallen against the door frame, supporting herself before her legs gave out beneath her as tears freely made their way down her cheeks. She could barely breathe and her chest felt as if it was about to explode. But, every time she felt the giggles subside, she would look back up at him and burst out into a fresh bout of belly laughs.

"W-what hap-" She snorted rather unattractively and Draco would have sneered at her if he could have moved his face. "H-happened?"

"I- No, be quiet! Shut up, Granger, seriously. It's not fucking funny!"

"I-I'm sorry. I can't- I just..." Hermione trailed off as she was overcome with yet more giggles.

"I fell asleep!" Draco seethed causing Hermione to almost scream with laughter. "Well, I'm glad you find it funny because I'm in _fucking pain_, Granger!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry, I-" By now, she was becoming incomprehensible.

"Granger, stop fucking around! It's blistering!"

"Now Draco, don't swear..." She cleared her throat as she removed her wand from the bag still hanging precariously from her shoulder, but it was impossible to hide the smirk that remained spread across her features. "Of course, you do know that there are no spells that can completely cure a sunburn, don't you?"

"Just do something! I can't- _stop_._ Laughing_!"

"I'm sorry, sorry... right, yes," Hermione pointed her wand towards her boyfriend who still hadn't moved an inch from the position she had found him in. "_Episkey._"

Draco's skin instantly began to pale in colour, though it still had a considerably unhealthy looking hint of pink. He audibly sighed as the pain relief washed over him. He was still sore and there was a constant sting covering the expanse of his skin, but it was certainly easier to cope with.

"We have a potion somewhere..." Hermione thought aloud. "I think it's in the cabinet in the bathroom. Would you like me to go and get it for you?"

"No, no, it's fine. I can deal with it now."

Hermione had finally begun to sober up and it was at that point that she began to interrogate him. If she didn't know him any better, she would have mistaken the blush creeping up his face for a returning sunburn. His embarrassment only spurred her on.

"Draco, how, in the name of Merlin, did you manage to fall asleep on a sun lounger for six hours? You were lying on that thing when I left this morning..."

"I don't know! I was tired."

"Tired? You slept for ten hours last night and-"

"Alright little miss know-it-all, it could happen to anyone!"

"No Draco, it could happen to _you_. Only _you_." Hermione sighed exasperatedly, smiling slightly. "Honestly, I leave you alone for _one day_ and you end up baking yourself in the sun. I thought you were supposed to be clever? You're the CEO of your father's company for Merlin's sake! I mean, who goes outside – wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts, no less – in the middle of the biggest heatwave for forty-five years and doesn't even apply sun cream? This is what we call common sense, darling-"

"Don't patronize me, Granger."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed. It's just like that time when you... you know, and I-"

"Granger!"

"Sorry." Hermione blushed. "I got a bit carried away..."

"_You're adorable when you're embarrassed, love._" Draco cooed in a sorry attempt to imitate his girlfriend's tone.

"You never were much good at impressions, were you?" She chuckled.

"Whereas you, if I recall correctly my little lioness, did a fabulous impression of a screaming banshee last night..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione glared dangerously.

"If you call me _little lioness," _she almost spat the cringe-worthy pet name that he had given to her,_ "_again, I will not hesitate to castrate you."

"Feisty." He smirked.

"Draco! Will you stop changing the subject! You do know that you are putting yourself at huge risk of skin cancer by sitting in the sun unprotected, don't you?"

"You worry too much, Granger. That's your problem. You're a worrier."

"And you're a prat!"

"You love me really."

"Draco, please! I do not want to spend the rest of my summer rubbing moisturiser into your back and waiting on your bed ridden arse! Just... look after yourself, okay?"

"Careful Granger, it almost sounds like you care-"

"Of course I care!"

"You were laughing at my pain barely five minutes ago!"

Hermione tried to beat back the smirk that formed at the memory of his roasted form, and she failed completely as she broke out into a full blown grin.

"See." Draco scowled.

"I'm sorry. But... Oh, come on, it was _funny_. Just... oh, Draco, your face and- look if it had been me, you would have killed yourself with laughter! At least I healed you."

"_Chortle_."

Hermione scooted closer to the brooding blonde who was currently oozing with sarcasm and wrapped her arms gingerly around his stiff form. She didn't notice the slight wince he gave as she touched a sore spot. "_I love you._"

Draco's heart jerked at her words. He would never get used to hearing that little three worded sentence. It still scared the crap out of him, even after three years. No matter how much time passed between them, no matter how strong his love for her became, it always took all of what little courage he had to say it back to her. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too."

Hermione pulled back to give him a peck on the lips and smiled sweetly up at him. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. So did he. He hated her for it, but he just couldn't stop. He had often accused her of drugging him with a love potion. To say that that conversation had not ended well would be an understatement. His girlfriend pulled herself out of his grasp and turned to pick up her bag that had been dropped to the kitchen floor a while ago.

"So, you'll be more careful from now on, won't you?"

"Only if you marry me."

Well, that had certainly been unexpected. The world seemed to stop. She could have sworn that it had. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and the blood ran from her face like tap water. With the bag forgotten, Hermione turned back around to face Draco, only to find him down on one knee with a small velvet box held out towards her. Nestled inside the box was a simple diamond ring. It was thin and silver and the stone was small so as not to obscure the elegance and class that the piece of jewellery emanated. It was_ beautiful._

"Are you-"

"Yes Granger, I'm serious. Deadly serious." He assured before she could have a chance to speak her unfinished question. "You're a pain in my arse. You drive me mental, you really do. Half of the time we spend together, I can't stand you-"

"You're really not helping your case." She frowned.

"Let me finish." He scolded her. "Sometimes, I can't stand you. We fight constantly and I think that our friends are still making wagers on who will kill the other first. But, I love you. I do. And I can't imagine my life without you and that scares the shit out of me. I'm nothing without you, Granger. And I'm afraid I can't let you leave me. You're mine and you always will be. So... marry me?"

"Yes." She didn't have to think. She couldn't. Thought was impossible. She could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and that was answer enough. "Yes, Draco. Yes, yes, yes!"

"That a yes then?" He joked, standing up to put the ring onto her finger. As soon as it had been slid into place, she threw her arms around him and clung tightly to him. Draco picked her feet up off the ground and spun her around as she laughed – out of joy now, rather than his embarrassment. As he placed her back onto the ground, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him quizzically.

"Where were you hiding that? You have no pockets..."

"You don't want to know." He laughed nervously. "Just be glad it came in a box."


End file.
